Coastal Paradise
by OhmyYaoi
Summary: The thing about enemies, you have to remember they have many faces and could betray you at any moment. Maybe that was the thrill he needed. Maybe they both needed it. Secrets and passion. Kisses and lies. How did he manage to get ensnared in the man he vowed to hate forever's web? Sparrow/Reaver Fic. Yaoi. Readers be warned.
1. The beginning

A/N: This is my attempt on a Male Sparrow/ Reaver coupling. It's rated mature for future sexual scenes (surprise right?) and extreme language. I just love the idea of that couple so I had to make my own attempt. Please read and review.

Chapter One: The beginning

"What the hell am I doing here?" Sparrow sighed as the ocean wind brushed past his face. His young assistant Darrin pulled his hat tighter to his head in fear of it flying into the sea. It didn't bother Sparrow. He loved the feeling of the ocean air sweeping through his hair and Avo knew he never fixed it. His thick chocolate brown hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed which in most cases was true. He just never bothered with it and he kind of liked the way it looked sticking up all over the place. He was considering growing his hair out though so maybe he should start taking better care of it. They stepped onto the docks and Sparrow huffed again. He approved of Bloodstone to an extent but if you stayed there to long the smell of stale beer and whore perfume became overpowering . After his events at the Spire and he finally avenged his sisters death he came up with enough money to buy almost every house or business in Albion so when it came time to collect on his debts he'd have to travel to every town to get his gold. With Darrin's help though he managed to get it all done in half the time. Not that he needed to, he had more gold then he knew what to do with.

"Don't be that way Sparrow." Darrin chimed in, with his happy go lucky voice. Darrin grew up as a farmer so all the traveling was still very exciting to him. "We will only be here for a little while. I'm sure we could have some sort of fun while were here." Darrin smiled. His grey eyes locking onto Sparrow's emerald ones. Sparrow smiled despite himself. It was hard to be in a bad mood when Darrin was around.

"Forgive me Darrin. I just find a lot of bad memories associated with this place." Sparrow explained and began to walk into the town. Most of the ground was paved in cobblestone which made an echoing sound anytime his boots met the ground. Memories indeed flooded his mind. Killing a banshee in the very spot he now stood, and worst of all racing back to Bloodstone Manor after letting that helpless girl wither away to an old woman so he could save his own youth. Reaver had tricked him and he never even got to exact his revenge on him. Because of him Sparrow had committed the greatest sin of his life. He would never forgive himself or Reaver for that.

"Then we will make new fond ones together." Darrin said giving his back a hard slap. Sparrow smiled. Especially when he saw the boys eyes widen to giant orbs when he saw some of the whores leaning against the pub and how provocatively they were dressed. Darrin was only eighteen years old so his experiences were probably limited.

"Not worth it my friend." Sparrow warned with a smirk. "I don't want to imagine what diseases you would get and half the time their pimps end up mugging you." Darrin raised an eyebrow.

"You speak from experience?"

"Not at all, but having to stay at the pub, you hear many, many things that are regrettable." Sparrow repressed a disgusted shiver. Time for business. Get the gold and get out. He turned his attention back to Darrin. "Hit every house in that direction and I will go the opposite way and we'll meet in the middle." Sparrow instructed and Darrin obediently turned on his heel to follow his orders. A thought occurred to Sparrow and he quickly stopped him by grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him back. He removed one of his pistols from it's holster and handed it to Darrin who looked at him confused and suddenly nervous.

"Just incase." Sparrow said in a serious tone. Leaving his stunned assistant to examine the pistol. He'd never had, had to use one before. The people of Bloodstone were lawless and brutal. None would dare stand against him, but Darrin resembled a toothpick walking around with clothes on. Normally he'd accompany him in Bloodstone knowing this but he was eager to get home and out of this cursed town. He just had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. To make matters worse it started raining and he didn't have so much as a hood or hat to shield him from the icy beads beating down on him. He grunted and continued his path. Everyone he passed sent him disapproving or hateful looks which he returned ten fold to them. Which made the cowards wince or quickly look away. Of course the deviant's there saw him as a prude or snob since he didn't indulge himself in sex with random people or act like a drunken slob in public. He could care less what those people thought of him. After a couple of hours he managed to get most of his gold from the horrid city and now only the manor was left on his route.

He had rented it out to this nice family who could get some good out of it since they had four children in their teens. He considered living their himself for a short period of time but after a few nights alone in such a big house he decided against it. At least now a family could get some decent use out of it and seeing there old two bedroom house he knew they needed the room. He walked past the garden and up the stone steps. Still feeling a little anxious in the familiar area but he ignored it. He was about to knock on the front door but before his fist hit the wooden door it swung open. Sparrow's eyes widened and that fabled rage burned through him. Reaver himself was standing in the doorway.

When he looked up and when their eyes met both men instinctively reached for their pistols. The look on their faces clearly showing that neither heroes were expecting to see one another. Sparrow paused when he saw Reaver's hand hover above his Dragonstomper but not draw it. Sparrow considered wiping the smug look off of his face but after he glanced past Reaver and in the door way he noticed a handful of pirates inside the mansion. Looking around to see what had stalled their captain. Sparrow narrowed his eyes and grinded his teeth. Best to keep things peaceful for now if he could keep it that way. When the hell did he get back? Reaver was the first to regain his composure.

"Ah, Sparrow. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." Reaver said. His hand like Sparrow's remained close to his pistol. Sparrow ignored him. That voice alone made him angry. So pompous and condescending.

"Reaver. You've returned to Albion. Did I miss the parade?" Sparrow asked with his voice laced with sarcasm. He decided to take a few steps backwards, away from the pirate to lean casually against the stone stair way. Just to show how unafraid he was of the hero's legendary aim and speed. Not caring that he was now being assaulted by the rain from the storm clouds above again. Avo, he hoped he'd try to kill him. Just the excuse he needed to end the bastards life. Reaver chuckled.

"My welcome back was warm if that's your meaning. Samarkand turned out to be a bit of a disappointment and I started to long for my little coastal paradise." Reaver elaborated.

"Pity." Sparrow stated. Clearly un amused. Reaver chuckled again at Sparrow's obvious frustration. His sea blue eyes began to look Sparrow up and down. He had been gone four years but looking at Albion's hero you would think a day hadn't gone by. He looked almost exactly the same. A youthful face with stern and brilliant green eyes, strong jaw, high cheeks bones. His skin was bronzed by all his adventures under the sun's harsh rays but it still looked smooth and inviting. He never really noticed how attractive Sparrow was before since he had seen him as merely a pawn to be used then thrown away when convenient. He especially admired how muscular and tone he was. He had seen first hand how much power and strength came from behind those muscles. Sparrow was not to be taken lightly again.

"I say Sparrow you haven't aged a day since out last encounter. Not keeping any dirty secrets now are we?" Reaver smirked knowing the statement would strike a nerve but how he liked watching those emerald beauties burn.

"Can't say I do. Some of us aren't cowards that are willing to sacrifice hundreds, for our youth and well being." Sparrow bit back. Sparrow smiled when he saw Reaver's oh so perfect face flicker with fury just for a brief second. Sparrow gave him credit, he was good at keeping his composure. Because of the Shadow Court and his constant sacrifices was how Reaver kept his youth. That's why he looked the same. Sparrow had to admit Reaver was a good looking man, but losing the lives of countless people over the years was hardly worth it. Reaver was a few inches taller then him, and his dark brown near black hair was swept to the side and not a single strand was out of place. His skin was a pale creamy color and his skin was flawless save a beauty mark underneath his left eye. He was more lean then broad and he was no where near as built as Sparrow. Then again when one relied solely on firearms what would you expect? Sparrow did like how blue his eyes were even though they were dancing with venom.

"Your right, sacrificing one is much more noble." Reaver said and Sparrow felt the guilt pump through him again. Reaver's smiling face made it all the more worse.

"You lied to me! I had no other choice!" Sparrow yelled at the top of his lungs. Not sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or Reaver. Not a day passed that he didn't think about that girl who was probably long gone by now. A crack of lightning flashed behind him illuminating area for a second. A roar of thunder followed. Sparrow's eyes darted to the road to try and look for Darrin who should be there by now but he hadn't seen him. If they didn't hurry, with this weather they would be stuck in Bloodstone, and with the pirate there it was something Sparrow wanted to avoid. Reaver tsked mockingly.

"Now, now Sparrow, surely you are above holding such tedious grudges. I know I have moved past you dragging me into your "saving the world" crusade. So let us put the whole unfortunate incident behind us, no?"

Sparrow would have replied with another snide remark but the a thought crossed his mind. If Reaver was here…

"What happened to the family that was living here?" Sparrow asked. Inching his way closer to Reaver. Now he could see Reaver's lackeys standing right inside the door way. Reaver's smile grew.

"Oh they decided it best to take up residency somewhere else. Very gracious of them really."

Sparrow remembered the nasty letter that clung to the deed to the manor when he purchased it. A letter that vowed that Reaver would kill anyone who bought this mansion when he returned. Sparrow knew Reaver was full of hot air and disregarded the letter, but the people he rented it out to were defenseless against the pirate. Lord knows what he could have done to them.

"That best be true Reaver." Sparrow warned and Reaver tilted his head in curiosity. "Or else…?" he asked and with anger clouding his judgment Sparrow drew his clockwork pistol but before he could bring it to eye level Reaver already had his Dragonstomper pointed at his head. Damn that man. Hero of skill was a title well earned.

"Easy Sparrow. I wouldn't want to kill Albion's greatest hero. What a waste that would be." Reaver smirked. Deciding he thoroughly enjoyed the way Sparrow looked at him in hatred. "Besides, who would protect us from all the beasties out there?" Reaver taunted. Sparrow wanted nothing more then to rip his throat out but with Reaver's gun pointed at him there was little he could do. Reaver took this time to look Sparrow up and down once more. What a wonderful specimen of a man. Even though he wore pauper clothing which was kind of sickening. He knew full and well that Sparrow had a hefty amount of gold for all his investments yet he still chose to dress like the common folk anyway. Reaver's eyes stopped on the opening in his blue shirt that had a couple buttons unfastened revealing his muscular chest. He watched a rain drop roll past Sparrow's neck and down his chest and he had to refrain himself from licking his lips. Now he was kind of grateful that Sparrow had chosen to keep his beautiful features if for no other reason, now he had a chance to enjoy them for himself.

"So you gonna shoot me Reaver? Or just stare at me." Sparrow said interrupting Reaver's appreciation. How rude. Having Reaver's eyes on him for that long made him extremely uncomfortable and he didn't care for the new gleam in his eyes when they met again.

"I'm sorry dear, would you prefer I shoot you? I'd hate to bore you." Reaver smiled. Now Darrin's voice was heard from behind him. He was yelling over the heavy rainfall and thunder and Sparrow almost screamed in anguish. Great. Now Reaver had more leverage over him. Reaver's eyes darted to the boy running up the stairs who was clearly to concerned with the rain to notice his mentor was being held at gun point. When he made it up the stairs he stood next to Sparrow.

"Sparrow I got the gold! We should probably get to shelter before this bloody storm washes us away huh!" Darrin shouted. His hat had blown away in the wind and his short blonde hair was now stuck to his forehead and he was visibly shivering. He examined Sparrow whose eyes never left Reaver's. Darrin followed his train of sight and jumped back, startled to see a man with a gun only a few inches away from Sparrow.

"Uh…am I interrupting something?" Darrin whispered timidly. Sparrow gave him a warning look to stay quiet and still. He moved a little so that he was standing in front of him. Enough to block him from one of Reaver's bullets if need be. When he turned his eyes back to the pirate he looked amused.

"Whose this Sparrow?" Reaver asked with fake interest. Darrin gulped and felt his heart pound in his chest since Reaver had yet to put down his gun. Sparrow spoke for him.

"Darrin, he's my assistant."

"Ah, he's your slave. Not a bad choice, I must say." Reaver said noticing the boy looked to startled to be an adventurer, so what uses could Sparrow have for him? He smiled at that thought.

"Assistant. I don't have slaves." Sparrow said bitterly. Not wanting to know what horrible abuse Reaver put _his _servants through.

"Oh, but you should. They are much more obedient and have to do everything you tell them to do rather they like it or not. Of course the lack of pay is an added bonus." Reaver said lowering his pistol but keeping it in hand. He took steps toward Darrin which made him all the more nervous. Sparrow tensed as well. He stopped when he was standing directly in front of him. Giving him a quick look up and down. Sinister smile taking over his face.

"Oh yes I could have a lot of fun with this one." Reaver stated and reached out to stroke Darrin's cheek and as soon as his cold fingers touched his skin he jerked away and Sparrow stood directly in front of him this time. Leaving only a few inches between himself and Reaver. Gun in hand or not, he was getting rather tired of Reaver's games.

"A bit to scrawny for my preference however." Reaver finished and eyes darted back to Sparrow with a grin. Sparrow folded his arms over his chest.

"Is there something I can assist you with Reaver? I am a very busy man and quite frankly I am sick of getting wet." Sparrow said and that made Reaver think for a moment.

"Actually there is something you can assist me with Sparrow dearest. Since your in town why not attend my party tomorrow night? I could always use a man of your renown in my company." Reaver said and with a twirl of his pistol it was placed back into it's holster. Sparrow raised an eyebrow. That was not what he was expecting and he was a little taken a back.

"Why?" Sparrow asked cautiously and Reaver shrugged.

"Why not? Call it a peace offering if you will. A never ending battle between heroes is a little cliché wouldn't you agree? Besides life is to short for such things, so come drink my wine, eat my food and enjoy all that myself and guests have to offer you." Reaver smiled and Sparrow had to close his eyes to stop from rolling them.

"I had no intention of lingering Reaver." Sparrow said shortly. Reaver stepped under the roof to shield himself from the rain. He'd have to change immediately now since he was drenched though he noticed that Sparrow's shirt was now clinging to him and with his coat unbuttoned he could make out every chiseled ab muscle he had hidden underneath his clothes. Mmm.

"Well, no ship will take you now and I assume your little friend couldn't last five minutes traveling through Wraithmarsh. Seems your stuck here for a little while at least. I will inform my staff to expect you around six, tatty bye!" Reaver said and with a quick wave he was inside the manor with the door closed and locked behind him.

Sparrow huffed and ran down the staircase with Darrin on his heels. Just like him to assume he would be coming even with his refusal. Amazing how that man could get under his skin. Darrin had to run to keep up with Sparrows pace at this point. He rushed inside the Leper's Arm, and without saying a word tossed a small bag of gold to the bar keep and grabbed a key hanging on the rack behind the counter. Ignoring all the drunken idiots down stairs. He found the key's matching door and ran inside, once Darrin was in he locked it. Throwing the tiny key on the bed in frustration. Luckily the room had two beds, because in his hurry he had forgotten to ask for a room with two. Though they might as well sleep on the floor because both beds were broken and it was like sleeping on concrete. The rooms there were always dreadful. Everything was either cheap or broken and half the walls paint was chipping off. Not to mention every floor board creaked. He removed his coat and let it drop to the floor with a slick crump sound. He removed his shirt next and pulled a towel out of his bag.

"Who the hell was that creep?" Darrin asked with his back to Sparrow since he had begun disrobing his wet clothes as well.

"That is a long and annoying story." Sparrow answered. Not wanting to talk about, or even think about Reaver anymore. Even with his pants still damp he hopped on the bed to rest his aching feet.

"Well whoever he is, I don't like him." Darrin said stating his two cents. He couldn't believe anyone would have the gall to hold a gun to Sparrow.

"Don't worry, Avo willing we will leave first thing in the morning." Sparrow answered and closed his eyes. Wanting to fall asleep so that moment came sooner. Though his mind did travel back to Reaver as he laid there. He had a point, what use was it in them fighting? It wouldn't change what he had done and as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Maybe he should humor the idea of being on friendly terms with Reaver. It would be easier to check up on him and make sure he wasn't doing anything to villainous without conflict. Then again he wondered why he could even consider being in the same room with the fiend longer then he had to. He sighed loudly.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked again before finally drifting off to sleep. Wondering what exactly tomorrow had in store for him.


	2. The Party

A/N: So I rated this mature due to future sex scenes so uh…warning. That very thing is about to happen near the end.

Chapter Two: The Party

The first thing Sparrow heard when he awoke the next morning was an ungodly moan from the room next to him. Half asleep and irritated he slammed his fist on the wall to give the sign to quiet down. Who the hell gets a whore this early in the morning anyway? With a stretch and a yawn he let his bare feel meet the frigid wooden floor boards. Did he mention how much he hated this town yet? He looked over to Darrin that was still snoozing peacefully in the bed across from his. He smiled when he heard Darrin mumble something in his sleep. He decided to throw on his boots and a clean shirt, to see what the weather was doing. Hoping it was at least calm enough that he could set sail in a couple of hours. As soon as he got down stairs he grunted when he saw the rain still beating down furiously through the window. He began to ponder what god or higher being he angered to deserve the rotten luck he had been getting. His stomach growled, and he remembered he hadn't eaten since around this time yesterday. He retreated back to his room, knowing the food they served at the bar was questionable to say the least. One time he went to bite into an apple he had bought from there then noticed there was a worm slithering around inside of it. Lovely. Ever since then he tried to travel with as much food as possible when he knew he would be in Bloodstone. Sometimes the stands had some decent food to but with this yucky weather no one was bound to be on the streets.

When he got back to his room he saw Darrin had awoken as well and was rubbing his eyes. Sparrow sat on his bed and rummaged through his pack to find something to satisfy his persistent stomach. When he pulled out a delicious looking orange he tossed it over to Darrin who was not expecting to have fruit flying at him so the orange hit him full in the face. Darrin let out a quiet "Fuck" and Sparrow laughed. Sinking his teeth into a strawberry. He always kept a large amount of strawberries on him since they were his favorite. Darrin raised an eyebrow to him after he examined the orange.

"Breakfast." he explained. He watched the teen roll his eyes knowing it wasn't his preference. He tried to remember if he had ever seen Darrin eat a fruit _or _vegetable for that matter.

"You don't happen to have eggs or steak in there would ya?" Darrin said eyeing Sparrow's pack in hope. Sparrow chuckled and immediately shook his head. It was never safe to travel around with meat since they could spoil in no time, and with eggs he'd have all of them broken with only a few steps knowing how clumsy he was. He tossed Darrin his bag for him to fumble through to find (hopefully) something to his liking. "How about coffee? I could use some that's for certain." Darrin pleaded wanting nothing more then to crawl under his covers and go back to bed. He saw bags of blueberries, celery, apples and cut up bananas but not a single sign of protein or even cheese! He didn't think he would ever understand Sparrow's fascination with that earthy junk.

"I think they serve some downstairs, it's tolerable and sure to wake you up." Sparrow replied. Coffee did sound pretty good right now. "Grab me a cup too would ya?"

When he scurried downstairs Sparrow started to wonder what he could do to pass the time in the sinful town. The weather prevented anything like fishing or swimming which was a shame because the only real appeal to Bloodstone was it being right by the sea. He even considered actually trying to travel through Wraithmarsh to get home but Reaver was right, Darrin wouldn't last long going that route. The hoards of hallowmen alone was daunting. Ugh. Maybe he should just sell back all his property in this place and cut his losses. Of course that didn't help him now. Guess a card game was always an option…

Soon Darrin returned with two mugs of coffee and closed the door behind him with his foot. Sparrow enjoyed the aroma that floated into his nostrils. He liked the smell of coffee far more then it's taste. He always had to add at least two or three spoonfuls of sugar in it before he could drink it down. After a few moments of silence and stuffing their faces Darrin cleared his throat and asked

"So Sparrow…who was that man from yesterday. He an old friend or something? I thought you had no friends in Bloodstone?"

"Hardly." Sparrow responded and took a sip of his coffee. He decided the subject couldn't be avoided. As soon as Darrin became curious he'd have to get his answer one way or another. With another deep sigh he continued. "His name is Reaver. He's a pirate and we've had some run ins in the past but I wouldn't call him my friend. To make things short he betrayed me twice and only assisted in saving Albion because he was forced to. He's been in Samarkand for the past couple of years, and I had no idea he had returned or I would have attempted to put a bullet in his sadistic head by now." Darrin picked up on the bitterness in Sparrow's voice and became even more curious. He remembered the pirates hand touching his face and he almost shivered. Bold man to say the least.

"So I take it were not going to the party he's throwing tonight then?" Darrin ventured carefully and Sparrow shot him a disgusted look.

"Absolutely not! The bastard probably just wants me to go, so he can get me alone and murder me or something. I do not trust that man." Sparrow said angrily. Why did no one see the immortal narcissist as the fiend he really was? Darrin threw his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying, it's all the folks downstairs are talking about and only certain people are invited. Besides if all he wanted to do was kill you why didn't he do it yesterday? You're supposedly the guest of honor."

"Lucky me." Sparrow grunted. Still miffed the pirate assumed he was going to be there. He had better things to do, like watch paint dry or get a hang nail. Anything was better then being in Reaver's presence.

"Look the bloke is a creep, that much is true but it's a _party _Sparrow. Loads of people are going to be there, you don't _have _to hangout with him if you don't want to. Do you know how many parties I have been to where I had no idea who the host even was?" Darrin insisted and Sparrow raised an eyebrow to him. Suddenly curious what his assistant's intention was.

"Why are you persisting this?" Sparrow asked.

"Because Sparrow, I'm bored!" Darrin said wearily. Sparrow was shocked at his sudden outburst. "And I know you are too." Darrin took in a deep breath and his tone turned to that of a serious one. Sparrow propped head on his arm and listened intently at what his friend had to say. "Sparrow I have been working for you, for about six months now and I haven't seen you have even an ounce of fun in that time. You're either off saving someone from a balverine attack or shut off in your house reading or plaguing yourself with memories. I know you are looked up to and everything but you are allowed to let yourself have some fun every once and awhile. Sure this party may not be what you need but it beats both of us sitting here and doing nothing. Hell I don't even really want to go but at this point I think I would prefer to see a glass of wine in your hand then a sword or a stack of paper work."

Sparrow took a minute to consider Darrin's words. He exhaled softly. He was telling the truth. In the past he was a frequent visitor to the pub in Bowerstone where he would drink, sing, dance and just laugh with all the towns people. Of course Hannah was with him at the time, but she was gone now and gods how he missed her. The truest friend he really had. When the heroes parted ways and she went off to study under the northern monks, he was alone. He finally accomplished everything he had ever set out to do with his life and now he was at a loss of what to do next. He dated a few girls here and there but they never lasted. Not many women were thrilled to stick around when they had no idea when they would see there man again and Sparrow could never promise when that would be. He didn't really feel much of anything the past couple of years. Not happiness, excitement, sorrow, fear…nothing. He wasn't sure why. Maybe a part of him wanted it to go back to the way it was. When he and Hannah stormed the gates at the bandit hideout and took on the legion of men just the two of them. With his trusted dog Bear at his side. He didn't even have him anymore…Maybe he did need to loosen up a bit.

"Sorry Darrin, I've just been a bit…distracted for awhile. If you want to go to the party I suppose we can make an appearance." Sparrow answered rubbing his forehead. Looks like Reaver was right after all. Damnit.

"Don't worry buddy," Darrin said after he saw Sparrows still wary face. "If the pirate ends up backing you into a corner or something like that I will just come up with an excuse to leave and we'll head back here."

"I will hold you to that." Sparrow promised. He tried to relax with the idea. Reaver was probably going to be more preoccupied with all his whores and fan girls to give him any never mind anyway. Well that was his hope at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was still hammering down heavy on Bloodstone. Luckily Sparrow had a small umbrella tucked away in his pack. To bad for Darrin that he was stuck holding the one person umbrella over Sparrow as he fell victim to the rains cold descent once again but hey that's what he was paid for right? Sparrow subconsciously tugged at his shirt. It was a white button up shirt that he wore with a black and blue trimmed gentlemen's jacket, and his usual black adventurer pants which had a few tears in it, but he just didn't have a lot of clothes for big social occasions nor did he have any idea he'd be needing them. All well, couple of glasses of wine, maybe a snack and back to the tavern they go. He just had to keep an eye on Darrin as had to vice versa. He paused before going up stairs with a sigh. Looking to Darrin in hopes he would say something like, "oh it's okay Sparrow, let's go back to the tavern and play spinner box." or something to that effect. What was humorous was Darrin was actually better dressed for the party then he was. His short blonde hair was combed out of his face (for once) and he was wearing a brilliant matching grey suit with some decent dress shoes. The suit actually fit him perfectly so at least now he didn't look like a four your old running around in daddies clothes. He made a mental note to take them both to a tailor as soon as they were back in Bowerstone.

"Cmon, Sparrow, don't wuss out on me now." Darrin teased and stuck his tongue out at him. "I will remember that remark when it comes time for your pay my friend." Sparrow said back and with an inhale of breath he walked up the stairs. One of Reaver's servants was waiting outside to greet him. To show a bit of defiance Sparrow decided to show up an hour later then Reaver had requested.

"Ah, Lord Sparrow. Master Reaver has been expecting you. Please come inside out of this awful weather." the servant said politely and opened the door for them. Once inside the servant took the two of their coats and hung them neatly on the coat rack beside the door. Sparrow immediately felt uncomfortable. He didn't know a single soul there and the one man he did know wasn't anywhere in sight. Which was both settling and awkward at the same time. Darrin didn't seem shy at all however and before Sparrow knew it he was being dragged to one of the servers holding up a tray of glasses that he assumed had wine them. Darrin grabbed two and handed one to Sparrow which he reluctantly took. His eyes scanned the area as he sipped on the wine.

Clearly he was out of his element since he looked like a peasant that crashed a high class ball. All the women there were either dressed elegantly or extremely provocatively. So much so it made him a little uncomfortable. Most the men attending the party wee servers but he saw a few that wee probably members of Reaver's crew or attending with some of the ladies.

He found himself moving to one of the red toned couches and sitting down. After sipping on his wine he actually liked the taste. It tasted a little like raspberries and the alcohol was only gently detected. After a few gulps the drink was devoured and now he just sat there with an empty glass in his hand. He watched Darrin from across the living room who occasionally look over to him to make sue he was okay. Darrin was far more of a conversationalist then he was so of course the social butterfly in him made him flutter from one group to another. He saw that the mansion hadn't changed at all since eave owned it last. Though looking up he noticed a gaudy diamond chandelier hanging above him but he supposed that was just Reaver's style. He did always like the black and white checkered floor and mahogany furnishing though. Especially the long staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

"There you are Sparrow." damn that voice could cut through anything. Without moving his head his dark green eyes looked over to see Reaver standing on the other side of him. The pirate was wearing a similar outfit that he normally wore, which consisted of a deep red vest that had a chain connecting a half cloak in the back.

"Of course Reaver, wouldn't miss it." Sparrow said half heartedly and the pirate lord took a seat next to him despite. His elbow propped on the back of the couch to examine Sparrow better. All Sparrow paid attention to was the fact that his dragonstomper was still strapped loyally to his hip.

"You clean up nice Sparrow." Reaver commented as his eyes scanned him up and down. An improvement at least. "Trying to impress someone?" he smirked.

"Not particularly. This is the only decent clothes I have to be honest with you." Sparrow was trying to keep things friendly since the man was a bastard but still invited him to his home.

"True you still have a lot of work to do in that field my friend. I have an amazing tailor if your interested."

"How was Samarkand?" Sparrow asked wanting to turn the conversation away from him and he knew the narcissist would ramble on about himself for hours if you let him. That and he was genuinely curious. If he could find a way to he'd love to visit Garth's homeland. Reaver scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not much to tell I'm afraid. Nothing I had expected to say the least." Reaver's eyes dropped down to the empty glass in Sparrow's hand. Well that won't do. He snapped his fingers and without even looking away from Sparrow one of his servants hurried over and took the empty glass from Sparrow and replaced it with another drink and then scurried away just as quickly. Sparrow nodded his thanks to the boy but he didn't stick around long enough to thank him properly. He looked down at his new drink that looked like it was in a scotch glass instead of a wine glass and the contents inside was almost pure black. Skeptical he took a swing and was surprised at how sought it was. Reaver noticed Sparrow's face and grinned.

"Not your preference?"

"Just uh…surprised." Sparrow answered. After the alcohol burned through him he actually like the cool minty after taste it provided.

"Yes, I actually brought that back from Samarkand. One of the few things I enjoyed I just had to bring it back with me to Albion wouldn't you agree?" Reaver smiled and Sparrow felt his cheeks tint slightly. There really must have been a lot of liquor in his new found drink. He nodded shyly and kind of hoped to himself that Reaver would lose interest and go chat up one of the skanky looking girls who were obviously dying to talk to him.

"So what all have you been doing in my absence?"

"Actually I have little story to tell myself, save acquiring most the real estate in Albion and doing any bounty hunter missions that are available." Sparrow answered and when he finished his last gulp of the mystery elixir he found the same servant rushed over to give him another one even though he had planned on stopping at the two drinks.

"I noticed. I didn't see you as so much of a business man, you surprise me Sparrow. Honestly I saw you more or less as a sword wielding brute." Reaver said and Sparrow actually chuckled at that. Perfect.

"An assumption taken on by many. There is far more to me then what you see." Sparrow commented.

"Good to know." Reaver purred and his eyes again took in as much of Sparrow as he could. Before he could say another word Sparrow's annoying servant had the audacity to approach the both of them. Even more so to take a seat in the space in between the two of them. Reaver's had twitched over to his dragonstompter and he would have ended the miserable ingrates life then and there if he didn't know it would ruin any chance he would ever have in getting to Sparrow.

"Hey guys what's going on over here?" Darrin smiled then looked over to wink at Sparrow. Sparrow smirked knowing his assistant was fulfilling the end of his promise to make sure he and Reaver spent as little alone time as humanly possible. Though with drink number three almost guzzled down he was beginning not to care as much. Everyone around them were laughing and having a good time and the small band of violin and lute players in the corner was playing a particularly upbeat song and he found his head swaying back and forth subconsciously to the beat.

""We were talking about why a good looking successful person like me needs an assistant that lacks in both fields." Sparrow jested and chuckled again. Was his lips numb? Damn how long HAD it been since he had gotten a good drunk going? To long if he was already in this state. Darrin laughed and nudged him with his elbow.

"I will thank you to know, my mother tells me I'm beautiful everyday." Darrin joked back and the two friends shared another laugh. Sparrow loved Darrin's sense of humor. He was one of the few people he could just kick back with and share joke after joke without anyone getting offended. Except for maybe Hannah. Reaver wasn't assumed. He scowled at Darrin then looked over to smile at Sparrow.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said politely and got up from the couch to see to his other guests. Darrin turned to Sparrow once Reaver was out of earshot.

"So sorry to keep you hanging my friend. I hope he hasn't driven you mad by now." Darrin whispered apologetically. Sparrow shrugged and took another drink from one of the servants walking by. It was the same red wine as his first drink and he found the combined taste of raspberry and mint was not a good combination but the alcohol taking over his senses over powered it.

"I noticed you were a bit preoccupied with those ladies. True reason you forced me here?" Sparrow asked but smiled. He was completely content with sitting on that couch all night and drinking by himself. He was much more giggly and he had been told several times by Hannah that he was much more fun drunk. Darrin stuttered and quickly shook his head.

"N-no. I wouldn't…that's not the only reason I….I'm eighteen Sparrow give me a break." Darrin sighed defeated and Sparrow laughed in mid drink. Causing him to spit a little all over himself. Yup…bought time to stop drinking. "But it wasn't the ONLY reason I swear. Look at you all red faced and intoxicated. Much better then the stuffy stressed out Sparrow."

"Easy boy I'm still your boss." Sparrow warned with a smile.

"Hell, why don't you pick someone out of the crowd? When's the last time you got laid?" Darrin asked and Sparrow looked at him in surprise.

"None of your damn business." Sparrow countered.

"That long huh?" Darrin smirked and Sparrow sighed. How long had it been? He was never able to hold a long term stable relationship which he gave up on achieving so the last time was just a kind of random bar sex scenario. That was…a year ago? My god had it really been THAT long? Hell…maybe he needed to heed his young assistants advice more often. "Yeah…" Sparrow whispered sourly and scanned the party scene for somebody to peak his interest.

"Just be careful, I um…don't think it is just ladies interested in getting to you tonight if you know what I mean?" Darrin chuckled and this made Sparrow curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well generous host seemed to spend more time with you then anyone else here." Sparrow laughed loudly at this. The very idea was pretty preposterous,

"Reaver? Gods Darrin have you lost mind? Reaver would rather gut me and sell my organs to some underground market for gold rather then get in my pants." Sparrow laughed. _Or trade my youth for his own _he thought bitterly.

"Perhaps you are more naïve then I am. His eyes were practically humping you on there own and he was pretty flirtatious." Darrin added.

"He flirts. It's just his personality, mostly to add to his ego no doubt." Sparrow said convinced. Speaking of Reaver where did he run off to? Sparrow tried to find him amongst the crowd but his vision was getting kind of blurry. When he saw a haze of red he knew he had found him. He was whispering into some tarts ear and he saw his blue eyes meet his and then Sparrow turned away. He could have swore he saw Reaver nod towards the two of them while talking to the girl as well. He shrugged it off then turned to Darrin.

"Grab me another drink would you? Any will do." Sparrow asked politely. New plan being to get stupid drunk, make Darrin drag him back to the pub and sleep until about this time tomorrow. He hadn't done that in awhile and the idea sounded very appealing. Darrin hopped up happily to obey. "That's the spirit." he encouraged and he walked to the nearest server to grab himself and Sparrow a drink. It was the same black concoction from before which he had learned from one of the other guests contained three of four different liquors mixed in one from Samarkand. Just two of those would probably make even an experienced drinker tipsy. When he turned to go back to his boss standing directly in front of him was a beautiful young lady with thick auburn hair tied back in a braided bun. She was wearing a pink dress that stopped just above her knees and it complimented her curves beautifully. Her deep brown eyes burned into his and he couldn't help but freeze immediately. Not girl like that so much as looked at him twice.

"Hey, there cutie what's your hurry?" she said in a low almost whisper. She reached out and ran a finger down his chest. "I was hoping you would dance with me."

"No fair, I wanted to dance with the pretty blonde boy." another voice pouted and when he turned his head he saw another girl approaching him. Just as beautiful as the other one only she had long red hair that hovered just above her breasts. He almost fainted. Were they talking to him?

"It's okay, we can share him. Is that okay with you cutie?" the first girl smiled seductively and pulled him by the shirt gently towards her. Darrin closed his eyes and gulped. He really shouldn't leave Sparrow alone and he was waiting for him…damn. "I'm sorry I-I got to g-get back to my friend." Darrin responded then another voice came from behind him and with a quick sweep one of the drinks left his hand.

"Don't fret lad, I will gladly take that for you. Now just enjoy yourself will you?" Reaver said already making his way towards Sparrow. He turned his head to give the first girl a wink before continuing. Darrin opened his mouth to object but lipstick covered lips found his before he could get a word out. After a few seconds any thoughts of Sparrow were long forgotten when the second girl's mouth found his the moment the first kiss parted.

Sparrow waited patiently for Darrin to return. He contemplated if he should just go back to the pub alone while he could still walk correctly. Leaving his ambitious friend to whatever deeds were to befall him. When he looked up he saw Reaver standing in front of him with a proud grin and drink in hand.

"You seem lonely Sparrow. Where has your gangly little friend run off to?" Reaver asked in mock concern and handed him his drink. Sparrow smiled.

"Chasing a skirt more then likely." Sparrow answered and accepted the drink. Reaver turned around and tsked. "Appears you are right." Sparrow got and eyeful of his assistant's tongue down some tarts throat. Narrowing his eyes he could have sworn that was the same girl Reaver was whispering to earlier.

"No matter. So were you going to stay on this couch all night my friend?" Reaver asked him in a friendly way.

"I was considering it."

"Why not join me upstairs instead? I think you will find the atmosphere more settling then this one." Reaver stated and looking around he noticed his assistant wasn't the only one beginning to explore the guests. Several couples were making out with each other and…well much more to say the least. Sparrow rolled his eyes at the sight. In front of everyone…ugh. Reaver extended a hand to him which he reluctantly took. He was surprised at how easily Reaver had hoisted him from his seat. Even more surprised at how drunk he actually was, since he stood the room practically spun around him and he felt himself falling back to the couch. Reaver grabbed him by the waist before he landed. Keeping him standing. Sparrow chuckled. Maybe he needed to drink more if he was this big of a light weight now. He stood upright to face an amused looking Reaver. "Thanks." he mumbled and found himself staring into those sea blue eyes again. You could drown in those alright. "Not at all." Reaver replied. Sparrow became aware that Reaver's hand was still firmly placed on his waist and how close both men were to each other. Just looking into one another's eyes. A strange tingle ran through him and unlike any situation Sparrow had imagined being this close to Reaver he neither wanted to punch him or run away. With a quick breath Reaver exclaimed "Come." and his hand dropped to Sparrows hand and led him to the staircase.

Sparrow found it odd to be led by hand but then again found it helpful since he was a bit dodgy going up the stairs. He wondered if Reaver had drank at all during the events of the party since he didn't sway once. Or it could have been because he was accustomed to going up and down the stairs drunk. He tried to guess where Reaver was leading him but everything was still kind of spinning. He noticed all the tacky golden décor and portraits of himself was displayed all through the hallway. He smiled at that. He sighed with relief when they finally reached their destination and it was not his bedroom since his assistants warning was ringing through his ears. No instead Reaver had taken him to the balcony a room or two away from his bedroom. The night air was very refreshing and helped him focus better. He looked up to the sky and almost scoffed out loud. Sure NOW it had stopped raining. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Reaver had some kind of weather machine hidden in his house that he used for this occasion. Avo, it was beautiful from their though. The stars were glowing brightly and the moon was just a smiling crescent in the sky. Admittedly this was much better then the living room. He could breathe much better with the lack of cigar smoke and perfume.

"It's a beautiful night." Sparrow found himself speaking his thoughts out loud. Was another nasty side effect he had when he drank to much. Any filter he had disappeared. Now he sounded like a complete idiot in front of his enemy. Ex enemy? He didn't know anymore. He wondered why Reaver was wasting his time with him when there were women to be had downstairs. Maybe he did have plans to kill him and with the group distracted and them out of earshot it was very possible. He tensed at the thought.

"Agreed. Glad to see the rain has stopped that's for sure." Reaver commented and smiled. He rarely took visitors here. It was more or less a place he sought out in solitude, but he didn't mind sharing it with Sparrow. He noticed how stiff and uneasy Sparrow had become and he began to think on his next move. It was tricky to seduce a man who was unsure of their sexuality or more so convinced they were straight but how he wanted him. It was almost a need. He had been strongly attracted to both men and women alike in the past but Sparrow…something about him was very alluring. It could be his strength and morality. Or even purely his psychical attributes. Whatever it was left Reaver hungry for more. And Reaver _always _got what he wanted. "I assume you will be leaving in the morning?"

"If conditions allow it." Sparrow answered placing his half drunk glass on wooden railing and leaning a little on it. No more drinks for Sparrow noted.

"Well I hope on your next visit you find yourself at my door yet again. With much more appropriate welcome." Reaver smiled and Sparrow smiled back then caught himself.

"What are your intentions Reaver? Are you trying to kill me or manipulate me in some way? Just a day ago we were ready to rip each others throats out and now I am in your home drinking wine and sharing stories as if we were the dearest of friends." Sparrow asked again the alcohol taking it's toll on him spilling the truth. He looked over to Reaver who didn't seem offended and merely chuckled.

"Sparrow you think the worst of me. I invited you here for the very reason I told you yesterday. To put the past in the past and move forward to a much more valuable relationship then begrudged foes." Sparrow watched Reaver closely.

"Truly?" Sparrow asked. Leaning more casually against the railing and relaxing slightly.

"Truly." Reaver repeated. "I am a wicked man Sparrow, but you will find I am a man of my word. Now don't you worry your pretty head over it. I have no intention of killing you. Like I said…it would be a waste and I do hate such tedious things."

"I must admit, this is not what I expected. But if you really are telling the truth then I will not have bring up the subject again." Sparrow replied. Not believing the words coming out of his mouth. What happened to never forgiving this man? Well maybe he didn't forgive him but at least now he can tolerate him. He looked up to see Reaver had moved closer to him and he found himself staring into those eyes again. He wasn't sure if he could pull his eyes away from them this time. They were sparkling with something foreign to him now and he liked whatever it was.

"Wonderful. I would much rather discuss something of a lighter nature. Or simply staring up into the sky is just as well. I don't think I would have fought so hard for this house were it not for the view." Reaver said taking a moment to look up into the night sky. Sparrow repressed a chuckle. He never thought he'd hear the king of thieves speaking so fondly of stars or views.

"You don't strike me as the star gazing type Reaver. I figured such things would be beneath you." Sparrow voice and Reaver turned back to him with a true smile. Not one tainted with mockery or arrogance.

"Well Sparrow, there is more to me then what is perceived as well. Only to be showed when in the right company." Reaver said in a low voice and he moved his hand to stroke his face. Sparrow flinched but didn't hinder it. Still expecting a slap or punch from the immortal rather then a gentle stroke of his hand.

"Glad I am held so highly to you. I think I would much rather know that Reaver then the man I met years ago." Sparrow answered. Reaver leaned in even closer and whispered "You will." There was something different in his voice like…longing. Before he could think of what to say or do Reaver captured his lips with his own. Sparrows eyes widened and he moved backwards until his back was against the railing again. It didn't stop Reaver's assault and before he realized it he was kissing him back just as intensely. He closed his eyes and let himself emerge in the heat and softness Reaver was providing him. His lips were surprisingly warm and he lasted faintly of rum and vanilla spices. He opened his mouth to let Reaver's tongue explore him even more. He gripped Reaver's back gently and he heard himself moan softly. That was enough to bring Sparrow back to his sense and he roughly pushed Reaver off of him and gasped for breath. He was still stunned. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been kissed that passionately. Reaver stared back at him with lust hazed eyes and he slowly licked his lips to savor Sparrow's taste. Seeing this sent a delightful shiver through Sparrow's body. It really must have been a long time for Reaver or any man to have that kind of effect on him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sparrow said exasperated. Reaver smiled coyly and approached him again.

"I _was _enjoying a very delectable kiss until so rudely interrupted._" _Reaver teased. Now he knew for sure Sparrow desired him even if he was unaware of it. It was all smooth sailing from here. Sparrow felt his pulse quicken the closer Reaver got to him and he felt his excitement begin to grow. What the hell was wrong with him.

"Reaver…I don't want…I'm not gay." Sparrow explained. Reaver's smile only widened and Sparrow tried to back away from him farther but the damn railing kept him in place. He could force him away but…

"Your body is telling me something a little different Sparrow. Don't fret to much on it dear, to label one's sexuality in this day in age is ludicrous anyway. Why limit your self to experiences when there is so many to be had." Reaver smiled and he began a trail of kisses from his neck to his chin until he recaptured Sparrow's lips again. Sparrow was reluctant once more but found himself kissing Reaver back much quicker this time. The little strip of facial hair on Reaver's chin tickled his and he actually liked the feeling. He felt his hand travel to in between his legs and grip his bulge gently. Using his thumb to stroke his length back and forth. He let out another involuntary moan and he knew now there was no way he could convince Reaver that he had no interest in his touches or kisses. What the hell was he going to do and why the hell did he melt anytime Reaver's mouth found his? He broke the kiss yet again and sighed

"We…were enemies Reaver…we can't….we can't do this." Sparrow said as coherently as he could. Hoping his point had been conveyed but who knew if the lewd pirate would even listen? Reaver returned to Sparrow's neck and breathed in between kisses. "Passion can burn just as strongly as hate my dear Sparrow. Let both of our fires burn together." Reaver said finishing with a firm bite just underneath Sparrow's ear and with the man's reaction and moan he knew he had found the fabled heroes spot. Sparrow didn't know why but he could not resist much longer. "Come." Reaver beckoned in his ear and yet again Sparrow found himself being led by hand by Reaver and he followed him like a zombie without thought. Just outside his bedroom door Sparrow gave into his bodies demanding urges and grabbed Reaver by the back of his head and pulled him into yet another entrancing kiss. He felt Reaver's lips curve into a smile during the kiss. It was _so _much better when his partner wanted it just as bad as he did. Without breaking away from Sparrow he opened the door and pulled Sparrow inside. Closing the door with his foot and quickly locking it. He couldn't prolong this any further or he was certain he'd burst. He guided Sparrow to the bed and gave him a gentle push backwards before mounting him. With quick and fumbling fingers Reaver ripped off Sparrow's black jacket then unbuttoned his shirt, while Sparrow worked on taking off his vest and under shirt. By the time Sparrow had removed Reaver's shirt, he had already removed Sparrow's pants and under garments. Sparrow still could hardly believe what was occurring but Avo he couldn't want it more.

Reaver took a few extra seconds to get a few view of Albion's greatest hero in all his glory and smirked before leaning in and kissing him again. Trailing down from his neck to his chest and further down. Giving the occasional lick and nibble as he went. Taking the time to kiss every single perfectly sculpted ab muscle. He tasted so good on his tongue. Without warning Reaver took all of Sparrow into his mouth. Sparrow let out a very audible moan and he bucked his hips on instinct. His mouth was so damn hot and wet. He felt his tongue start to circle around his head and he couldn't get enough. His tongue didn't miss a spot as his mouth moved up and down his shaft. Almost greedily. Maybe it's because it had been so long but Sparrow couldn't imagine receiving such a incredible blow job before. And from a man he despised not twenty four hours ago. Stranger things have happened he supposed. He knew it was obvious how much he was enjoying himself since he had lost control of his breathing and moaning and his right hand clutched desperately at the bed sheets. He felt so fucking good he couldn't focus on anything beside Reaver's mouth. He both heard and felt Reaver moan after he had let out a particularly loud one. Reaver getting his own immense satisfaction from being able to make the hero squirm with minimum effort. Sparrow forced his eyes down to watch the skillful pirate's work. When he saw Reaver's intense blue eyes flash up into his it sent Sparrow to the brink. Reaver somehow sensed this and removed his mouth from his length. Sparrow grunted at the loss of warmth and sensation.

Reaver moved back up to give him a quick kiss as he quickly unfastened his pants. Removing his pistol first to lay it carefully on the nightstand nearby. Sparrow was starting to get nervous. Not knowing what was to happen next. Gently Reaver pulled him up from the huge and red silk bed to a standing position as he fumbled with the drawer in the nightstand. "This your first time with a man I presume?" Reaver whispered and in a lustful and drunken haze all Sparrow could do is nod. He happened to take in the sight of the pirate lord naked in front of him and he couldn't help but be impressed. He was well toned even if he wasn't was muscular as he. Not to mention his cock was pretty impressive in it's full erect state. Well that shouldn't turn him on…when he saw Reaver putting some kind of mystery liquid on his cock he started to get nervous again.

"What are you doing?" Sparrow whispered and Reaver smiled sweetly. "Don't worry it helps trust me." Reaver replied simply. Wanting Sparrow to thoroughly enjoy himself or else he wouldn't bother with it. He leaned over to kiss him again and his hand moved to pump his deflating member back to life. It didn't take long and Reaver relished in how red his cheeks were turning. "Now, stay relaxed. It might be a little severe at first but it get's so much better, luv. I promise." Reaver cooed and gently turned Sparrow around to where he was facing the bed. Sparrow let out a low sigh, knowing what was to come but trusting Reaver's words. Some consuming need inside him demanded that he took any and all pleasure the fellow hero had to offer. He tried his best to keep his body relaxed. Reaver bent him forward just a little and with a few kisses on his shoulder he started to slide himself inside. Slowly at first so that Sparrow could try and get used to it. Once fully inside he let out his own moan of pleasure. Dear gods above he was so fucking tight! He had to take a moment to pause before beginning to rock back and forth into to Sparrow. Sparrow clenched his teeth and sighed. It was most painful going in but now that he was getting used to it….as promised it was starting to become almost pleasant. Reaver quickened his pace and growled in appreciation of his partner. With one hand clenched firmly on his buttocks his other hand moved to jerk Sparrow off as he drove into him. Sparrow actually found sensation from both sides more pleasurable then he could ever imagine. The more the momentum rose the more he couldn't get enough. There was something inside of him and every single thrust Reaver managed to hit that spot and he never wanted it to end. Reaver suddenly forced Sparrow up all the way he managed to get inside even deeper. Reaver usually did his best to make sure his bed fellows didn't know how well they were doing but he could not keep his groans or composure anymore.

With a small lustful yell he decided to bite into Sparrow's neck hard then tenderly suck on it until Sparrow's bronzed skin was now a burning red. He very much liked the idea of Sparrow walking around for days with that mark on his neck. A reminder that any other man or woman he'd ever have now would do pale in comparison. Sparrow was close to reaching completion and turned his head to bring Reaver into a fierce kiss. When he heard Reaver growl in ecstasy again he couldn't hold it anymore nor did he want to. With a scream he was certain that could be heard in every room in the mansion he came and his body was filled with white tingling contentment and he fell forward onto the bed. Reaver soon followed and he slumped over Sparrow. Both men struggling to get their breath back. Reaver delivered a kiss on the back of Sparrow's neck then a few more on his back appreciatively then pulled out of him. Sparrow was still absorbed in ecstasy and didn't even consider moving until Reaver approached him with a towel in hand. Then he realized he had a little bit his own seamen on his stomach. He wiped the beads of sweat off of him then cleaned off his stomach and quickly put his undergarments and pants back on. He felt the muscles in his legs spasm and his body still tingled all over. Exhausted he fell face forward onto the bed. Not thinking Reaver may very well want _his _bed to himself. He didn't know what to think anymore. He just had (albeit satisfying) sex with a man and a man that had betrayed him twice in the past. To his delight Reaver didn't say a word, he didn't ridicule him or boast that he had gotten him into bed or demand that he get out. Instead he crawled into bed, (still naked) next to him and threw the thick wool blanket over the both of them and blew out the oil lamp that sat on the opposite night stand. He moved Sparrow's chin for a second to give him one last soft kiss before stating

"Goodnight luv."

Sparrow couldn't help but be relieved despite the strange circumstances. He closed his eyes and allowed the slumber to take over him. Deciding he'd figure everything out in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

When he woke the next morning the events that happened the previous night to truly sink in. What the hell had possessed him to do that? To make matters worse Reaver had one arm slung around him in his sleep. Gripping possessively to him. Yup, defiantly no denying it now. That and along with the dull ache he was feeling. Thank Avo, he at least didn't have a hangover. He waited there awake for at least a half an hour before Reaver finally rolled over, allowing him to move. He got up and as quietly as he possibly could put his shirt and boots back on. He crept over to the door and with one last glance back exited the bedroom. When he made it down stairs to the living room he kicked at Darrin who was passed out on the floor also shirtless. He signaled that it was time to go and to remain silent. He noticed a few other party goers were always asleep on the floor. Damn. Guess Reaver really did know how to throw a party. When Darrin was dressed they grabbed their coats from the rack and headed out the door. Neither men saying a word to one another and decending on their slow walk of shame back to the pub. Where Sparrow decided he'd fall back asleep and continue to hate himself even more when he was fully rested. Knowing the journey back home was going to be an awkward one to say the least.

A/N: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Gross ya out? Lol well feel free to review and let me know. First time ever attempt at a graphic sex scene. Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading!


	3. Dominance

Author Note: So the "real world" got in the way so it took me forever to post another chapter. I am terribly sorry. A big Thank you for everyone who left me a review. I love the idea of this pairing and I just have to take it as far as I possibly can. Oh and if not previously mentioned this is rated mature for a big reason. So sit back, relax and enjoy the smutty goodness I added in this chapter. Please read and review.

The ship ride back to Bowerstone was an awkward one. Darrin was to guilt stricken to say a word to Sparrow and Sparrow to ashamed to so much as look at Darrin. He was more then ashamed, he was confused beyond all reason. Fact was, he had sex with a man. _That _he could even come to terms with in time. But no, not only had he had sex with a member of his gender, but with a man that he had considered his sworn enemy. You could only blame so much on the alcohol. Half way through the incident he was sober enough to stop it but in all blatant honesty he didn't want to. When they finally arrived at Bowerstone market his eyes scanned the random townsfolk. Nothing seemed out of place. He still found himself subtly looking down womens blouses or admiring the right pair of bare legs that were barely covered by a skirt. Still...he had found men attractive in the past, but that was different then being sexually attracted to men right? He had no idea. After all that had happened the night before he stared harder at a few of the men. He wouldn't exactly get hot and bothered by looking at them but he felt a tiny tingle run throughout his body. Was he attracted to men? Had he always been and just ignored the signs? But he was still attracted to women. You couldn't possibly be interested in both sexes could you? Only someone sex obsessed like Reaver could be into such a thing. Not a true interest in the person...right? He didn't know. His head was swimming and worst of all he still had an incredible amount of satisfaction sweeping through him.

Lost in his thoughts he had almost forgotten about Darrin. They were at their parting path and he was still convinced that Sparrow hated him. He ran in front of Sparrow and pleaded

"Look Sparrow, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to break my promise to you but I...I'm sorry there is no excuse. Women usually aren't all over me like that and it made me lose my focus. I understand if you wanna fire me or not be friends anymore but please just forgive me!" Darrin said and Sparrow was surprised. He actually had forgotten about the promise Darrin had made to him. About making sure he and Reaver spent no alone time together. He couldn't be angry at him. Especially since he had gotten into...well sordid deeds himself.

"It's okay Darrin, I'm not angry at you. That's uh...that's just what happens at parties eh? Just don't worry about it." Sparrow said with the sincerest smile he could muster so that Darrin knew he was serious.

"That's a relief I got to tell ya...so what did you end up doing at the party? You stay the night too?" Darrin asked hoping Sparrow didn't end up alone or having a crummy time most the night. Sparrow looked away and cleared his throat, trying to think of something believable without looking like a liar.

"Oh you know, I ended up drinking a lot more then I thought I would, and passed out on a couch upstairs." he said casually. Hoping Darrin wouldn't pick up on his lack of eye contact. His eyes still scanned the crowd. Now it was like he was afraid someone would somehow know about what happened last night and point at him or something. Darrin shrugged. Guess he shouldn't have pressed so hard about going to the party after all.

"Well did you have fun at least?"

"Uh...yeah you could say that." Sparrow said and nervously turned his head away. Wanting them to say there goodbyes so that he could go home and either sleep or drink his new found issues away. He immediately wished he hadn't when Darrin gasped.

"Sparrow what the hell happened to your neck?"

He subconsciously reached towards the spot that Darrin was gaping at and fresh memories flooded back to him. He could almost feel the burn back on his neck. Damn Reaver...the bastard probably did it on purpose just for this reason. Great. Now what?

"I...uh...well it's kind of...complicated." Sparrow explained but had no idea how to finish the sentence. Darrin chuckled and slapped Sparrow playfully on the shoulder.

"You dog, so you _weren't _alone last night? I got to say I'm a little relieved, knowing you got just as wild as I did and lord knows you needed it. So was she hot?" Darrin laughed and Sparrow couldn't have felt even more uneasy. He had to get out of there before Darrin's ever so curious mind kept asking questions.

"I uh...I'm not the kiss and tell type Darrin you know that. Anyway I should probably head back home before it gets to late or else it will be dark before I get home." Sparrow said shortly. Darrin sensed there was something wrong but knowing how private of a man he was and since he was acting a little jittery he let it go. Maybe he ended up with some trashy prostitute or something. Eh, everyone fell victim to that at one party or another but knowing Sparrow he'd be giving himself hell for it.

"Oh okay. Did you want to meet up again soon or...just wait until next month again? Do you need me at all?" Darrin asked and noticed Sparrow was already backing away. Maybe he really was mad at him.

"Uh you know what I will send for you when I need you. Just take care Darrin, have a safe trip home." Sparrow said and left his curious assistant behind. He found the carriage driver and paid for his way home. He stayed at the farm Giles used to run after he and his son moved to Bowerstone. He truly enjoyed it most of the time and managed to keep the farm prosperous himself with part time help. Even when he made it back to his considered sanctuary he couldn't find peace of mind. He kept...remembering the night he had, had with Reaver. How much he enjoyed it. How many times, he had the strength to fight him off but didn't. It's not as though he was against gay relationships or anything. He had even helped Giles's son find a male date and help break the news to Giles. He just never thought...he would be interested in that. Again all of it would be a lot easier to process if it had been any other man but he.

He tried to keep himself busy. Tending to the crops, chopping wood, reading, even cleaning the two level farm house and still nothing helped. He still felt unsure. Uncomfortable in his own skin. Had the thief really stolen his security from him? He slammed the book he had currently started reading onto his desk and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Why? Why did he keep fixating on this? Would it be such a horrible thing if he enjoyed men just as much as he did women? It had been four days since he had left Bloodstone. Last one night stand he had was over and forgotten by now. He went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face to try and snap himself out of this. The cold water felt refreshing on his face. It did get kind of stuffy in the farm house sometimes. Unlike Bloodstone, Brightwood hadn't seen much rain in a week or two. Making his crops suffer and leaving him irritable. When he glanced up in the mirror he almost chuckled. The huge love mark on his neck still shined stubbornly on his neck. A less angry red that it had been but still clearly visible. A nice little reminder. Great. Just when he was feeling better. He couldn't be able to get past this unless he did something about it. But what he was unsure. He had to figure it out before he drove himself mad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh what a dreary day. Things just weren't the same in Bloodstone since he had left for Samarkand. Sure, there were still plenty of drinking and parties to be had but the new scene of people who had made residence here were just plain...boring. They were young and fairly attractive so he had been hopeful but good lord how hard it was just to hold a conversation with any of them. The acquaintances he had known in the past were a bit stale now so they hardly kept his attention as well. All well. He could use a night or two to himself from time to time. Last night had been uneventful too. Now he was sipping on his third cup of brandy and skimming through old diary entries. He did that once in a blue moon to reflect on a few things. In his extended life he had managed to fill up twenty journals full of his life stories. Hm. Perhaps he should write an entire book one day to sell for a profit. After all who wouldn't want to read about his life?

When he turned the page of his most recent diary he couldn't help but smirk. Mentioned was the hero of Albion and his first encounter with him. On a few following pages (that were not left behind, thank the shadows) mentioned even then how he appreciated the young mans features and admired his tenacity. Living purely in the light was admirable but oh so dull. He remembered only a few nights ago he had finally gotten his desire to bed the fabled hero. Now that was worth writing about and he made a note to make sure he did just that later. He rarely mentioned any of his sexual conquests in any of his diaries as numerous or enjoyable as they may have been but Sparrow dear...now that was something. Probably not the best lay he had ever had but it climbed that scale pretty quickly. Especially since it was his first time with a man. Usually when that occurred even under the influence of alcohol they were sloppy and nervous. Not he. He could recall his taste and the feel of his skin. Thinking of Sparrow made him a little hot and bothered already. Alas, as he predicted Sparrow had fled his home at first light and returned to where ever it was he lived now. Shame. That would be a glorious sight to awaken to in the morning. Also a shame that the other night was probably the only time he'd be able to see Sparrow for a long while, let a lone be able to bed him again.

As Reaver sat in his study and enjoyed his memories flooding back to him a small knock came to his study door. He scoffed and thought of killing whoever had the audacity to interrupt his musings. He grunted an "Enter." and his butler James entered cautiously. Expecting to either be yelled at or in fact shot. Reaver rolled his eyes.

"Yes, James? I thought I informed you I was not to be disturbed." Reaver said reaching for his dragonstomper that stayed loyally at his side. Seeing this James stammered

"I-I know my lord. It's just there is a visitor for you at the door who is insistent upon seeing you." James breathed a sigh of relief when his master moved his hand from his pistol and closed the diary he was reading and placed it on his desk. Visitor? That was odd. His guests were always scheduled on particular days. Even stranger considering the time. The sun was even setting on the horizon. He got up from his desk and breathed a "Very well" before leaving his study. Whoever it was had some nerve to show up unannounced and harass his staff. Well at least it was a variation to his insufferable boredom and he may still be able to fire his dragonstomper after all. When he opened his front door he almost gasped in surprise. Standing there with a concentrated look on his face was the same little hero that had captured his thoughts for the past hour or so. Well speak of the devil.

"Sparrow, I hadn't expected to see you again so soon." Reaver said pleasantly and smirked. Subconsciously straightening himself up a bit. He noticed Sparrow hadn't made eye contact with him since he had opened the door and seemed to be fixated on the stone stairway underneath his feet as he leaned on his door frame. When Sparrow didn't speak Reaver continued "What brings you here this late in the evening?" Though he had hoped for the reason he had mused only a few moments ago. Though that probably wasn't the case.

"I don't know." Sparrow said flatly. Swirling above him was a mixture of lightning and dark, dark clouds in the sky. He was starting to find it fitting that anytime he visited Bloodstone that it rained. Only now he was less concerned with leaving. He wanted to sort this out for good. Reaver raised his eyebrow at Sparrow's answer and shrugged.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"I don't know." Sparrow repeated. Even though he had rehearsed what he was going to confront the man about his entire journey here it had completely vanished once he had seen him. Now he couldn't help but notice that Reaver wasn't in his usual clothes and was wearing a black gentleman's shirt and trousers. He thought for awhile Reaver owned only the one outfit since that's what he was accustomed in seeing him in it. Which now that he thought about it, was a ridiculous conclusion, seeing how the man had more gold then probably any king in this world and loved dressing himself up in expensive clothing.

"Very well...I will leave the door open until you make up your mind or find your tongue. Though do be quick about it if you would. I'd hate for a draft to come in here." Reaver said with a friendly smile. When he turned his back and headed back to his study his grin widened. Though it had almost disappeared, the proof of their last encounter was still visible on Sparrow's neck. Hmm. Now were they to entangle again, where should he leave the next one? Once inside his study he got out a bottle of scotch and two glasses in case his reluctant company decided to join him. In honesty he hoped he would. Even after sex Sparrow kept him interested. Maybe it was because he was so quiet and mysterious. Whatever it was, Reaver enjoyed it thoroughly. Not to mention the fact it was hard for him to take his eyes off the buff and beautiful hero. When he sat the two glasses of scotch on his table and sat down, he lit a cigar. A few seconds afterwards Sparrow finally entered the study and shut the door behind him. Splendid.

"Cigar?" Reaver offered politely and Sparrow shook his head and started pacing back and forth like he was debating on rather he should sit down or not. This piqued Reaver's curiosity further and he smirked. "So i'm curious dear Sparrow, did you enjoy yourself the last time you were here? You were in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to ask you."

Now Sparrow sat down in a chair next to him. With a sigh Sparrow looked at him and asked

"Reaver, when you invited me to the party was it soully to try and sleep with me? Is that why you kept me drinking the entire night also?" Sparrow asked and Reaver kept his smirk even as he exhaled a large cloud of cigar smoke. He should have expected the boy scout would be inquisitive about their new found sexual relationship.

"In honesty Sparrow it was not my only intention but I would be lying if I said it wasn't a hope. You really must learn to take me for my word Sparrow. Like I told you that night, I also wanted to put our past misfortunes behind us and get to know one another better. Which we did in whatever way you'd like to take it. About your drinking it's not as though I forced any alcohol down your throat. Your a grown man and perfectly capable of deciding your own limit."

Sparrow sighed and rubbed his temple. He probably sounded like an idiot but this just didn't add up to him. It couldn't.

"Did you drug me?" Sparrow continued and Reaver couldn't help but take offense and the scowl on his face was proof of that.

"No, I find that tasteless and despicable. I don't need to resort to such things to get who I want and if it were that difficult to obtain them I would simply lose interest. Why are you so inquisitive anyway? It's not as though you didn't enjoy yourself so why give it another thought?"

"Because it's not me. I'm not like that. It just...doesn't make sense..."

"Oh I see." Reaver smirked and tried not to laugh. "This isn't about _me _at all. This is about you and your insecurity in your sexuality. Oh come now Sparrow you are far to intelligent for that. So you had a round with a member of the same sex and enjoyed yourself, big deal. Is it going to change you? Or the vast amount of simpleton admirer's of yours, opinion of you? Why worry your pretty little head about it? Like I said why limit yourself to only one option anyway?" Reaver smiled and Sparrow felt even more awkward then before. Guess it made sense...

"If anyone should be offended it is me dear Sparrow. I didn't get so much as a goodbye kiss after I was a perfect gentlemen to you." Reaver continued and it defiantly didn't make Sparrow feel at ease. Great. He reached for one of the cigars that was sitting on the table between him and Reaver noting not to take the cup of scotch he assumed was his He lit the cigar with one a quick flourish of his flame spell. This caught Reaver's attention. He had almost forgotten that Sparrow was a will user. He didn't have those ugly blue lines corrupting his bronzed skin like Garth had. Though after he used the spell he saw a few of his veins light up with the same blue then vanish just as quickly. Intriguing.

"Sorry...I should go." Sparrow stated after he took a long drag off of his cigar. When he moved to stand up Reaver scoffed.

"Running off so soon? And after you came all this way? Nonsense. Stay a little while longer at least. I can have one of my servants prepare you something to eat if you would like." Reaver said politely. This was way to strange. It was bad enough that he had managed to bed him but Reaver acting pleasant and friendly towards him...now that was entirely to odd. He had to make up something now. He shouldn't have came here. What was he expecting? Reaver to say "oh it's okay Sparrow your not gay I manipulated you and put a spell on you so that's why we had sex?" He heard the pitter patter of the rain bouncing off the roof tiles now. So like before leaving by ship would be difficult. Looks like he would have to hoof it through Wraithmarsh...great.

"Gratitude, but I had only intended for a short visit anyhow. I have to start now given the time. I would prefer to cover as much ground as I can while there is still a little light out." Sparrow said trying to sound as firm as he could. Still it didn't seem to work with Reaver.

"You would rather traipse through Wraithmarsh while it's pouring down rain outside then stay with me? You wound me Sparrow, but I simply will not have it. Skorm knows you will catch your death out there and I could use the company anyway. It gets oh so dreary here sometimes. There will be no more staying at that filthy tavern either. Now that we are such good friends I can not have my company being seen in such a place. Anytime you find yourself in Bloodstone you shall be staying here, no further discussion." Reaver said as though Sparrow really didn't have a say so in the matter. Were they even friends? Sparrow thought. He still hardly knew the man. Reaver noted his further reluctance and chuckled.

"Come now Sparrow I don't bite...well you know my meaning." Reaver winked. "Now sit and I will have something brought for you, you must be famished." He called for his servant to enter his study and with impressive speed the butler James had entered and then exited the study before Sparrow could so much as sit back down. Wow, Reaver must run a tight ship around here. After a few more moments of agonizing silence Reaver started a conversation again.

"You never answered my question Sparrow." he couldn't help but ask. For some reason seeing the uptight hero squirm made him practically giddy. Sparrow continued to puff on his cigar then asked

"What question was that?"

"Did you enjoy yourself, last time you were here?" Sparrow sighed. A part of him wanted to get as far away from the subject as humanly possible but the other only wanted to explore it more.

"I had a good time, yes." he answered as neutrally as he could. Reaver smirked none the less.

"Excellent. I was hoping as much."

After his servant returned and put a small platter of various fruits and vegetables on the table between he and Reaver then left, Sparrow nibbled on an apple just to avoid making conversation. He didn't know what to say or do around him anymore. Despite he was thankful that his own pistol was on his hip and sword laid next to him on his chair. He still didn't know how much he could trust Reaver and he wasn't going to be made a fool of again.

"Does it really bother you so much that we slept together Sparrow? I am finding your lack of communication and eye contact to become quite hurtful. It's not as though we have to get married you know." Reaver jested. Glass of brandy number four was treating him nicely now. Though spirits above did he look just as appetizing today as he did before. What was this hold he had over him? Just a mere glimpse into those forest green eyes and he was entranced. His excitement grew once more and he didn't fight it this time. He wanted Sparrow and he would have him as many times as he desired. Soon enough...he would want him just as badly. He would make it so.

"Honestly...it doesn't bother me per say, just a shock. I had only been attracted to women in the past but I guess your right. Nothing about me has changed. And I am like this with anyone I have had a sexual relationship with before. I find myself lacking in how to act around you now I guess."

"You needn't worry about it. Act as you would normally. I always considered life in and outside the bedroom to be two separate entities anyway. You shouldn't be so serious all the time my dear. You have to start enjoying life now before it escapes you and you end up with petty regrets. How old are you by the way?"

"Forty three." Sparrow smiled predicting Reaver's reaction. No one ever believed him when he told his true age and the fact that he didn't look like a haggard wreck thanks to his ten years in the spire was nothing short of a miracle. Reaver looked at him in complete surprise and looked him up and down again. Not a single gray hair dampened his brunette hair nor a wrinkle on his face. He looked the same as he did when they first met but he would have bet a substantial amount of gold he was in his early twenties then. Maybe there were some advantages in walking in the light as he did if he got that blessing without so much as a single payment.

"Truly?" Reaver asked still in disbelief. That would explain his dowry look on life and serious tone all the time at least.

"No lie. Theresa says it has something to do with my hero blood. So I can fight longer I imagine. I guess I age slower then everyone else."

"Remarkable." Reaver said then smirked. What a peculiar little catch he had. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He got up from his chair and slowly made his way towards Sparrow. Towering over him as he sat up in his chair.

"You know Sparrow, I have a theory that may help ease your worrisome mind." Reaver said in a low and husky voice. He placed his knees on either side of Sparrow's legs and leaned closer to him. Sparrow moved back but didn't push him away though there wasn't much room to escape as the two shared a chair.

"What's that?" Sparrow asked trying not to let his voice shake. Though being this close to him was miraculously more comforting then his previous distance. His warmth and scent was starting to overwhelm him but he did his best to keep his focus. He couldn't let that happen again. Not because he was afraid or ashamed at his new found interest but because it was Reaver. The thief was known to take and take until there was nothing left and he didn't want to end up being a pawn yet again.

"I think, you grew tired of your damsels in distress and your fair bar maidens. As fun as they can be they lack a little extra something you crave." Reaver spoke in his ear then nipped at the spot on Sparrow's neck where he had found sent shivers down the hero. Sparrow caught his breath before he let out a gasp. Stop this...make him stop... "Something you could only get from a man. Playing the hero reaps it's rewards but some where deep down inside you, you want to be dominated. Not in control. Someone who can make you fear for your very life one minute and bring you to complete bliss another." Reaver moved so that he was close to Sparrow's face and looking deeply into those emerald jewels. "I can be that someone Sparrow. I can be your secret sin."

Without another second of hesitation Reaver collided his lips with Sparrow's. Mmm how he could do this for hours. Sparrow was feeling himself getting hot and bothered again and hated how earnestly he kissed him in return. He had to put an end to this before he in fact lost control. He just wouldn't have that. He broke away and caught his breath before saying

"I don't think this is a good idea Reaver. If you truly intend to have a friendship with me we can't have it based on a purely physical basis." Sparrow said but his eyes couldn't leave Reaver. Nor could he so much as move away from him. _Why the bloody hell not? _Reaver thought but then he realized he didn't have anyone he could name as a friend. Not truly. Hm. Maybe there could be some perks in keeping the hero close for reasons beyond his own carnal desire.

"Well I do have an extraordinary idea." Reaver said with a smirk. "Stay with me awhile. I know there are plenty of beasties out there in need of slaying but it will do you some good. What do you say to that? I know it beats your landlord duties to say the least." Sparrow noticed that Reaver was still on top of him on the chair and he was wondering if he should try and gently push him off or not. Stay with him? Like live here for awhile?

"To what end?"

"Is your pleasure and happiness not an end in it's self? Come now Sparrow, admit it. You haven't let yourself have so much as an ounce of fun until we saw one another those nights ago. You know you had a good time, what do you have to lose?" Reaver said and Sparrow noticed how low his voice had dropped. _Very well my life for one..._Sparrow thought.

"What's in it for you? Why are you so concerned with me let alone desire my company?" Sparrow questioned and Reaver let out a low chuckle and damn if it didn't send shivers up and down his entire body. Reaver leaned to whisper into his ear again and he found himself becoming erect for the second time since he had reentered Reaver's manor. How could he do that to him with such minimum effort?

"Because you are entertaining, interesting, pretty to look at and a good fuck dear Sparrow. Need I more reason? Why must you let that mind of yours run away from you? Let us focus on the here and now. It's far more promising." Reaver smirked and leaned to claim his lips once more. Now Sparrow could feel all his concern and reluctance practically melt off him in that kiss. A nagging need inside, clawed at him and begged for release. Right or wrong he could not turn him away again. Reaver broke the kiss and could see the question still swirling in his eyes. With a small smile he said softly.

"Come. You can even take me this time if you are up for it. Besides, I don't like the idea of you blaming our stupendous night of passion on the alcohol. Now that you are nice and sober, you will have just as good of a time if not better I assure you." Reaver stated and got to his feet. Pulling Sparrow to his feet by his shirt with ease. He begun to walk in the direction of the door to lead them both to his bedroom. Sparrow thought hard about this. He still had time to back out if he truly wanted to. Or he could go all out and actually let himself enjoy it. Put his own effort into it this time. After all, Every partner he decided to sleep with he wanted to ensure there satisfaction as well. No one else was around...nothing to hold him back. With a smirk Sparrow called to Reaver

"I'm right here." he said plainly and Reaver was a little taken aback but intrigued none the less. Oh dear Sparrow how you are just full of surprises. "That you are." Reaver answered. When he turned around his brain barely registered that Sparrow had moved considering his speed. Before he knew it his back was pressed against the door with Sparrow's arms on either side of him to keep him in place. He grunted at the impact but instead of getting angry like he normally would if anyone had the audacity to push him, he got even more excited. Sparrow kissed him with enough passion it made him dizzy and he ripped his black dress shirt open. The eloquent buttons scattered on the floor with a tiny ping noise. Another usual no no when it came to foreplay but yet again Sparrow managed to make it all the more endearing. He didn't like his expensive clothes tattered for no real reason. All well, he had plenty of others. As Sparrow's calloused hand explored his bare chest a thought occurred to him, one that made him break their kiss and smirk at him.

"Is this a battle for dominance now, Moineau?" Sparrow smirked back. He couldn't remember the last time he felt his heart racing so quickly in his chest. Maybe he was interested in men for an odd reason but he didn't care. He was exhilarated and felt alive again. Like someone had come and shook him violently from a long sleep. He wasn't about to slumber again.

"It may be. Think you can handle it?" Sparrow said playfully. Deciding it was now his turn to leave a red hickey on Reaver's neck. If for no other reason then to get back at him. He tenderly bit at first then clamped down harder until he heard a soft sigh leave Reaver's lips. He could feel the deep chuckle in his throat before it ever left his mouth. "Well dear Sparrow, I don't give away such things easily." Reaver informed and with a push he slung Sparrow off of him and then expertly kicked his legs out from under him so that now he was knelt on the ground before him. He took an extra minute to let his eyes soak up the sight of him in such a position. Now if those pesky clothes of his wasn't in the way it would have been perfect. Sparrow chuckled at himself and felt both silly and aroused at the same time. Reaver cocked his head to the side in curiosity then asked

"Think you can return the favor I bestowed upon you last time we did this dance, dearest?"

Sparrow thought about it. He had never done anything sexual to man before. Last time it was mostly Reaver doing whatever he wanted to him, so this would be kind of different. Still...it couldn't be to difficult. Sparrow smirked up at him then moved his hands to undo Reaver's belt. Seeing this sent Reaver into a haze of lust. He couldn't even be bothered to lock the door only a few feet away from him. He almost wanted one of his staff or even better yet a visitor to walk inside and see the pair together. Mmm. He had no idea Sparrow could be so scandalous. Very intriguing indeed. The infamous hero an upright and moral citizen to the world by day but those lucky enough to claim him as a lover could see the deviant and lewd side of him at night. He very much liked that side of him. The thief in him thought of claiming him as his own so that this little secret would be only his to know. Thieves weren't known to share after all. No matter. He would achieve this in time. He knew it.

Sparrow successfully removed his belt and pants which he immediately stepped out of. Sparrow took a second to look at Reaver in his glory. The man was well endowed and it would have made him self conscious were he not himself. He took a breath of air before taking Reaver into his mouth. He moved his tongue up and down his shaft and was surprised. He didn't know why he always imagined this would be a heinous or unpleasant experiance. He just tasted like flesh and nothing more. Hm, he could get used to it. He tried to think of things he enjoyed when he was on the receiving end. He circled his tongue around the head of his cock and smiled in triumph when he heard an appreciated groan. Slowly he took more and more of him into his mouth, until he had devoured all of him. Reaver bucked his hips a little and entangled his hand in Sparrow's soft and wavy brown hair. Prepared to guide him if need be but so far he was doing excellently on his own. Sparrow started at a slow pace as he bobbed his head up and down along him then intensified it. Moving his tongue back and forth as he went.

Reaver could no longer control his breathing or the low moans that escaped him. He clenched his fist in Sparrow's hair so hard his knuckles were turning white which for some reason Sparrow enjoyed the small pain that came with it. Watching Sparrow was only turning him on even more. When his emerald eyes flashed up to his he could feel himself getting closer and closer but how he never wanted it to end. Nothing else existed in this moment. Only himself in Sparrow's burning hot mouth and his talented tongue moving around him.

"Are...ahh...are you certain this is your first time pleasing a man?" Reaver said when he had the breath to. He regretted it when Sparrow stopped to answer him. He hissed at the lack of warmth and sensation even though it probably bought him more time.

"I'm certain." Sparrow said with certainty and seductively, then continued about his work. Reaver couldn't help but laugh.

"Well then Sparrow, I think we have found your true talent..." Reaver smiled. Sparrow could not believe how turned on he was, considering he had yet to be touched. Something about pleasing the pirate lord into being speechless made him hungry for more. The sight of him above him wearing only an open black shirt somehow made him even more attractive. He reached up to rub his thumb up and down his tight stomach muscles. Watching him buck his hips once more to get deeper in his mouth. Like it was a need now and not a mere desire. Reaver could feel himself getting close to completion and he considered pulling out of him for the occasion but decided best Sparrow get used to it now then have him continue this course and be surprised. Instead he whispered a warning, and Sparrow expected the worst but when he finally finished in his mouth it also wasn't as horrible as he imagined. He turned around and spit the salty contents into a waste basket near by. He would have let the fact he had just sucked a guy off sink in but when he looked up at Reaver he couldn't take it anymore. He hopped back up to his feet and slung him on top of his desk. Making whatever papers or books that were on it scatter onto the floor and into the air. Reaver grunted upon the contact but smirked. It was nice to play with an equally powerful and dominating man for once.

Sparrow paused to make for certain he hadn't angered Reaver, he had slung him pretty hard. The grin on his face suggested otherwise. The fact that his dragonstomper was laying near his pants forgotten made him far less threatening anyway. He removed his own shirt and pants while Reaver laid patiently. Hm, could his desk withstand the weight of them both? Guess he'd find out. If not he would modify it immediately. Especially if he was going to be staying with him for awhile. Once Sparrow was free of his pants, Reaver sat up to take the head of his cock in his mouth. If only for a moment to remember his taste. Sparrow sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he was onto something. Now seemed so much more intense then last time. He recalled a detail from their previous time, and quietly asked while he could keep his head straight

"That...stuff you used last time do you have any here?" he asked.

"Bottom drawer, near the back." Reaver replied then went back to teasing him. Giving his head a lick and nibbling gently. Sparrow tried his best to concentrate on finding what he was looking for but it was difficult considering Reaver was slowly taking more and more of him into his mouth. Which he was certain he was just trying to keep him distracted for the pleasure of seeing him squirm. When he finally found the little bottle he smirked.

"Have some of this in every room do you?" he couldn't help but ask. Reaver shrugged.

"Best to be prepared for any situation, I have learned in my experience." he said coyly and Sparrow lifted him up so that he could remove his shirt. Leaving both heroes completely naked in front of each other. Sparrow climbed on top of the desk and when Reaver moved to turn his back to him, Sparrow grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"No...I want to look at you." he explained and Reaver smirked. Very full of surprises. He was beginning to like the man more and more and already felt himself coming back to life. Without saying a word Reaver laid on his back and watched Sparrow coat himself with the lubricant. He rather liked the idea of being the heroes first everything in this matter. Knowing anyone, male or female that followed would be a pale comparison. At long last Sparrow slid himself into Reaver who hissed at first but then relaxed again. It had been an age since he had been on the receiving end. Sparrow moaned and closed his eyes. Already the difference was extraordinary. He knew nothing had to feel as good or as tight as he did. He started at a slow pace remembering the pain it had first given him. Only Reaver encouraged him to go faster and deeper and he quickly obliged. In the middle of it all Reaver moaned loudly then whispered "There" and "Don't stop." So Sparrow knew he must have hit the same spot he had the couple of nights before. He kept the same pace and thrills shot up and down him when he saw Reaver writhe in pleasure underneath him. He leaned down to kiss him and Reaver returned the kiss passionately. The two only breaking to breath and let out their groans of appreciation.

When Sparrow felt Reaver's hand travel down to give his now fully erect cock some relief Sparrow swatted his hand away and did it himself. Time stilled for the pair and the only thing that mattered in the world was bringing the other to ecstasy. After what felt like an eternity yet no time at all Reaver came for the second time and Sparrow soon followed. He shuddered and let himself drop on to his new lover. They both laid there for awhile, trying to catch their breath. Every muscle in Sparrow's body twitched with pleasure and once he came to his senses he pulled out of him and stood on his feet in the study. He offered his hand to Reaver to hoist him up. Now he felt both immensely satisfied and awkward again. He wasn't in a relationship and obviously Reaver wasn't his one night stand so now he didn't know how to act once more. Reaver on the other hand acted as normal as possible. Like the two had done something as simple and ordinary as a chess match.

Sparrow put his clothes back on and Reaver mimicked his actions. Pondering to himself how many of his staff had heard the two in their love play. All if he had it his way.

"So dearest, I don't know about you but I am weary after all of that. Will you be staying in one of my guest bedrooms or would you prefer to share mine with me? I assure you it is the most comfortable and spacious in the entire house." Reaver asked with a wide smile. He noticed that in Sparrow's lust filled haze he had accidentally put on his shirt instead of his own. He didn't mind, it was ruined anyway and he thought the fit man looked much better in his shirt versus the common one's he was so keen on wearing. He had to make a note to purchase him some _decent _clothes during his stay there. Which after their latest romp he decided he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sparrow shrugged and noticed how wobbly his legs still were.

"Whatever room is closest is fine with me." Sparrow answered.

"That would be mine then. So have you considered my offer?" Reaver asked as the two walked out of the door and up the stairs. Reaver remained shirtless since he couldn't bring himself to put on Sparrow's shirt. He grinned at seeing his staff's inquisitive looks. He was quickly finding that Sparrow was an excellent trophy to be showed off to the world.

"Well...I guess I can stay for a few days, but I can't promise anything further then that." Sparrow agreed. Mostly to weary to argue with the equally stubborn man.

"Excellent." Reaver smirked. Knowing "a few days" was enough time to change the heroes mind and make him want to stay longer. Which was what he wanted and one way or another Reaver always got what he wanted. Something dear Sparrow would learn in time.

Author Note: Just a Fyi moineau means Sparrow in french. I thought it was clever haha. So thanks again and leave me some nice feedback, to see if I should continue or not. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
